


The Perfect Gift

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure wedding-inspired fluff for ishipthemsogoddamnhard (on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipthemsogoddamnhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/gifts).



It was the kind of store Will hated. Posh. Full of useless things. 

“What do you think of these?”

Will crinkled his nose at the engraved wine glasses. Then came the silver picture frames. Yawn. The mother of pearl caviar spoons. Nuh uh. Hers and hers bathrobes. Sigh.

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up from a display of gilded figurines. “You’re not helping.” 

“Because I could care less.” Will plopped on the nearest chair.

“Margot and Alana are our friends. We should care about their wedding.” 

“About their wedding, not some trinket they don’t even need. … I mean, what is that even?” 

Hannibal held out the tiny gold pig. “It’s cute. Don’t you think?”

“Cute and useless.”

A sigh drifted as Hannibal came to kneel at Will’s feet. 

Looking into Hannibal’s warm eyes, Will found himself speechless for the first time all day. 

“I suppose you’d forego gifts at your wedding.” 

Will’s heart climbed into his throat. “I - I guess.” 

Breathless, he watched as Hannibal kissed his hand. 

“You’ll let me know then.”

Will memorized Hannibal’s hopeful smile and filed it away.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp, etc) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
